Not the Boy of Your Dream
by Massu Chan
Summary: Hinata says ‘I love you’ to Kiba! Whoaa dream comes true for him, right? Oh but why Kiba looks so sad? He loves her too, doesn't he? And what about Naruto? Oneshot! Please read and review “, v -KibaxNaruxHina-


**A/N: Hello, nekyonkichi desu. This is my first fic here, please read and reviews. Enjoy ne!!**

**Disclaimer: sigh No no no I don't own Naruto and its characters and also I don't own the song**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

'**I was walking down the street one day**

**Then I saw you I didn't know what to say**

**Your eyes were shining your smile was so kind**

**When I saw you I wanted you to be mine'**

A brown-haired boy wearing a grey fur sweater was walking slowly. He was Inuzuka Kiba, a 17-year-old Konoha Shinobi. His head down with eyes fixed to the ground where he stepped on. He looked so sad.

**-Flashback-**

"Kiba kun…!" a voice called out his name. Kiba turned to see a raven-haired girl with pearly eyes was running toward him. He smiled. A soft smile that he used to showed especially to this girl.

"What's wrong, Hinata chan?" he asked trying his best to be as calm as usual.

"I...I...w-want to tell you something…" she answered. A tint of red appeared on her cute face.

For a moment he was stunned. Hinata never blushed every time she talked to him before. 'What's going on?' His brain was thinking hard. 'Could it be that she's going to confess to me?' He then blushed a bit as he thought that possibility.

"Kiba kun…"

Hinata's voice soon snapped him back into reality. He smiled sheepishly as scratching his back nervously.

"Are you okay, Kiba kun?" She said. Hinata tilted her head looked puzzled and worried.

"Ah… sure I'm alright, Hinata chan." He said while grinning. He blushed even more to see Hinata's face now looked full of concern toward him.

"S-so…what is this thing you want to tell me?"

Hinata blushed again. She downed her face as if her shoes became the most interesting things to see right now. "Ummm… ano… actually it's about…" she stuttered.

"Yes…?" Kiba's heart was beating very fast now as he remembered the possibility he thought before.

"Umm…actually… I… love you. I love you since a very long time…" Hinata whisperedly but still audible, "...Ummm… Would-would you be my boyfriend?"

Kiba widened his eyes. He was so shocked. Could it be true? Was it a dream? Kiba stood frozenly on his place. Too shocked to say something…

"Kiba kun… are... are you listening?" Hinata asked again realized the boy before him lost in thought.

"Oh why Hinata chan, I am listening… sure I am listening…" he forced to smile despite his nervousness.

"It's true, I like you so much. It's just now that I have any courage to tell this to you…." Hinata said again made Kiba mentally jumping for joy.

"Uhh… I… me too…" Kiba blushed even more. Couldn't believe that Hinata he loved so much had the same feeling with him. For all this time, he always thought that Hinata liked Naruto. "I mean… I… I love you too, Hinata chan…"

"Whoaa thank you, Kiba kun!" Hinata's face lit up and suddenly she grabbed Kiba's hand happily. "Do you really think that Naruto kun would say that? Naruto kun would say 'I love you too'?"

"What?" Kiba looked at Hinata questioningly. 'Naruto? What's the connection of it with Naruto?'

"Well, umm…" Hinata bit her bottom lip, "actually, I'm planning on confessing my feeling to Naruto kun today. But, I am too nervous so I think I might need some practice. Since, you're my best friend, so I think it'd be better if I try to confess to you first as a practice. Umm sorry for not telling you before, I just wanted to be as natural as possible…"

Once again, Kiba widened his eyes. Obviously shocked! Thought so! So, that was just **a practice**. He should have known it couldn't be true after all! Tch, he hoped too much! He sighed heavily.

"Kiba kun…"

"Ah yes, Hinata chan…"

"Are you mad because of it? If yes, I-Iam sorry… I didn't mean to trick you or…"

"No, Hinata chan…" Kiba cut off her words and faked a wide grin on his face, "I'm not mad, don't worry…" 'How can I mad at you...?'

Hinata smiled and heaved a relief sigh. "Al-alright, I think I am ready to tell Naruto kun now…"

Kiba smiled bitterly, "Yeah, go tell the idiot…"

Hinata just chuckled. "Thanks Kiba kun, you're the best of the best friend I have ever had…" she hugged him for a while, while Kiba just smiled sadly.

"Ganbare, Hinata chan! Don't faint, ne? " 'Damn, my heart so hurt!'

Hinata nodded and smiled, "I'll do my best! Thanks Kiba kun. Jya ne…!" she waved her hands before leaving.

Kiba looked at her figured until she was out of sight. 'Shit!' he cursed, 'My heart **DOES **hurt…'

-End of Flashback-

"Woof…woof…" bark of a dog realized him to back into reality. Kiba smiled bitterly as the dog now licking his foot as he wanted to cheer him up.

"Thank you, Akamaru…" he said to just soon be answered by the barks of his beloved dog. Kiba heaved a heavy sigh and held his left chest tightly. It hurt. It felt so hurt to know that Hinata, the girl that always had been his crush, his first love, became someone else's girl and never considered him for more than a friend. That idiot Naruto… he sure was a lucky guy. He beat him on his first chuunin exam and now he beat him on love affair too. Broken heart… it hurt to be broken heart. Unrequited love was surely hurt.

"Woof…Woof…" Akamaru once again barked.

"You're right, Akamaru… As long as she is happy, just a friend with her it's more than enough…."

"Woof…Woof…"

Kiba smiled and patted Akamaru, "You're a good boy. Come on, we better go home now…"

The wind blew gently as if it sang the melody for the certain broken hearted boy…

'**Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like**

**Maybe I don't have eyes like the sky**

**And I am sure you've found the boy in your dream**

**But I can show you what love means…'**

**-OWARI-**

**A/N: Thanks for reading… I really love KibaHina but I think Hinata is more suitable for Naruto teehee;) Oh and the song I used is 'Girl of your dream by M2M' It's a sweet but a sad song… the refrain part is perfect for Kiba… I just need to change the word 'girl' into 'boy' since Kiba is a boy (That's why I put the 'boy' word in parentheses since its original is 'girl' v)**

**Thanks again and please give me some reviews… I need them so badly :p**

**-Sora-**


End file.
